1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-153072 discloses a connector formed by assembling an inner housing, an outer housing, terminal fittings and a one-piece rubber plug. Cavities are formed in the inner housing and the terminal fittings are inserted into the respective cavities from behind. The outer housing includes a tubular portion that surrounds the inner housing and a rear wall with insertion holes corresponding to the respective cavities. The one-piece rubber plug is mounted to cover the rear surface of the inner housing and has seal holes that align with the cavities. The rear wall is arranged to cover the rear surface of the one-piece rubber plug so that the insertion holes align with the seal holes.
The inner and outer housings are locked together by engaging a resilient locking piece on the outer periphery of a rear end part of the inner housing with a locking recess formed on the inner periphery of the tubular portion of the outer housing. The resilient locking piece is surrounded by the tubular portion of the outer housing. As a result, the resilient locking piece cannot be deformed to be disengaged from the locking recess from the outside of the outer housing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve overall operability by easily unlocking a locking means for locking an inner housing and an outer housing in an assembled state.